


Turning Japanese

by ObsidianRomance



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 09:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsidianRomance/pseuds/ObsidianRomance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets a song stuck in his head and finds it eerily appropriate to describing what Sam looks like when he orgasms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turning Japanese

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** bottom!Sam, top!Dean, porn, PWP, oral sex, anal sex, masturbation, songfic (kinda...not really)  
>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own the song "Turning Japanese". I am just borrowing it for smutty reasons. Nor do I own Sam and Dean. I'm also borrowing them for smutty reasons.  
>  **Author's Note:** I wrote this A LONG TIME AGO. I am digging it out and had the lovely yohkobennington beta it so I can show it to you guys. I hope people like it. It is a little cracky.

It was a cloudy day outside, not much light was filtering through the motel’s window. I roll over to catch a glimpse of my brother, hoping for some of his 'light', but to my surprise he wasn't there. I should have known he left, being that I wasn’t drowning in a tangle of limbs.  
  
Sam must have really wore me out last night for me not to hear him leave. I can’t give him all the credit, there was a hell of a lot of digging and bone burning that tired me out as well, but that’s par for the course.  Getting out of bed, I shiver a bit from the cold on my naked back. I walk over to a pile of clean enough laundry on the floor and fish out a pair of jeans and a white undershirt that will do for now. As I’m busy slipping on the pants I notice something on the only table in the room. I sit down in the squeaky swivel chair and smile as I recognize what it is.  
  
It’s a picture of Sam, his hair is windblown, a few strands in his face.  I don’t know who took the picture or why, all I know is that I’ve never seen it before. I scratch at the back of my neck as I study the picture.  Vacantly I run my fingers over the glossy surface, outlining my brother’s animated face. Sam's mouth was turned up in a beaming smile and one of his eyes was closed as if he were winking at me. It’s odd that there is even a picture of Sam.  I know what he looks like but that’s all in my memory.  We’ve long outgrown the time where there were pictures to capture any moment.   
  
I let out a sigh, wishing he had slept in this morning.  He never does.  Hell, I never do either but there was the whole grave digging and the getting plowed into the mattress from last night.  
  
Sam looks kind of stunning in the photograph, like he doesn’t know it is being taken but does at the same time.  It is funny how he is so photogenic in real life without even trying. I don’t come across like that anymore.  I think I look angry.  But Sam?  Sam looks like he’s alive and I wish I could grab him, hold him tight, kiss him, probably let our tongues war with each other before I’d pin him down against the bed….he is getting to me. I really do have work to do. I flip on the laptop.  While I wait for it to start up I contemplate getting coffee but that would mean leaving the room and I’m not in the mood.  Instead, I turn on the radio.  It’s playing a song I hate.  It’s already stuck in my head but it’s kind of eerily appropriate as I continue to examine the photo.  My fingers run over the gloss again but pick up indentations so I flip it over.  Sam’s scrawled something there, quick and simple.  It says “love you”.  There’s no “I” but there doesn’t have to be.  I get it and it seems more meaningful that way.  Less chick flick.

  
**_I've got your picture of me and you_ **   
**_You wrote "I love you" I love you too_ **   
**_I sit there staring and there's nothing else to do_ **   
**_Oh it's in color Your hair is brown_ **   
**_Your eyes are hazel And soft as clouds_ **   
**_I often kiss you when there's no one else around_ **   


The laptop is alive and I have work to do.  Not even moments into scouring the internet I am distracted. I look to the right; the damn picture is mocking me. I swear to god it’s mocking me. I pick it up and examine it again; just a flimsy piece of glossy paper, and how my stupid brother got me wanting him so much because of a damn piece of paper is a mystery to me.  
  
His lips look so tempting at the moment and I’m usually not sappy like that.  I wish I could kiss him, I wish that if maybe if I turn around that he will appear, and then I could grab him, kiss him, suck him…….I fucking knew the picture was mocking me.  
  
In the picture, a part of Sam's shirt is hanging off his shoulder, exposing the naked flesh, and I want to sink my teeth into it.  What the hell is wrong with me that that is my first thought. I turn my head back to my laptop and realize I’ve spent 20 minutes doing nothing but think about the picture and the version of Sam it depicts.  Sam isn’t here right now, however, and I will just have to work until he is home.

_**I've got your picture, I've got your picture** _

  
_**I'd like a million of them all round my cell** _   
_**I asked the doctor to take your picture** _   
_**So I can look at you from inside as well** _   
_**You've got me turning up and turning down** _   
_**And turning in and turning 'round** _   


I attempt to type again, but ten minutes later the damn picture is mocking me again. And I can’t bring myself to turn it over because then I will see those two little handwritten words and I will want him even more. The picture does nothing to the real version of Sam or the memoires I have in my head. My body betrays me and I feel my dick stir at the thought of some of those memories.  I want him so bad, maybe if I just pretend…it was too late to turn back, my brain already had a taste for the idea and I couldn't escape if I tried. I undo the button to my jeans, slide them down around my ankles and kick them off.  They lasted a whole 30 minutes on me; I don’t know why I even bothered putting them on.  
  
After placing the picture in-between the keys on my laptop, I lean back in my chair, throwing one leg over the arm. I let one hand snake down my body and brush against my dick slightly, moving soft enough to try and pretend it is Sam's hand teasing me. I let my head loll back as 'Sam's' other hand finds its way under my shirt to toy with my nipple. I moan, I know he likes it when I moan even though I usually swallow them down.  He loves it when I’m vocal.  
  
I move my hand along my hardening length slowly, running my thumb over the tip. I want Sam so bad. I open my eyes to stare at the small picture of my brother as my hand pumps faster, applying just the right amount of pressure. My other hand is twisting at my hard nipples causing me to moan again. Then I finally let that hand fall to my dick as well so that it can stroke my balls. As I pump faster I buck my hips upward slightly, moaning Sam's name and throwing my head back in pleasure.

****_I'm turning Japanese, I think I'm turning Japanese, I really think so  
I'm turning Japanese, I think I'm turning Japanese, I really think so  
I'm turning Japanese, I think I'm turning Japanese, I really think so_

Suddenly I feel my chair spin around and I open my eyes to see Sam, the real flesh and blood Sam, kneeling between my legs. I just sit there hazy eyed, my mouth open, taking in huge breaths, as I watch him take me into his warm mouth. I let out a groan as cant my hips upward into his wet mouth, the pleasure building. Wait, real flesh and blood Sam? I look down and see his head bobbing up and down on my shaft. That right there is so much better than anything I could have imagined on my own.  It’s so perfect and hot and warm.  I want to grab the back of Sam’s head and fuck into him but I don’t.  I want him but I really need to be inside him in other places right now. I pull myself out from between his lips.  He frowns and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand but lets me move away.

  
**_I've got your picture, I've got your picture_ **   
**_I'd like a million of them all round my cell_ **   
**_I want the doctor to take your picture_ **   
**_So I can look at you from inside as well_ **   
**_You've got me turning up and turning down and turning in and turning 'round_ **   


"Missed me?" Sam smirked as he looked at my half dressed state.  
  
"You’re evil."  
  
“Really?  You choose that adjective?”  Sam raises an eyebrow but throws me a smirk.  
  
I get up, taking him with me, depositing us both on the bed. My hands are fumbling with his clothing, doing anything to get them off his body. He's helping me, thank god, pulling off his shirt as I claw his pants down. I rip off my own shirt before I lean in to kiss his lips. My lips are pressed tight against his as my hand reaches under his pillow for a small tube of lube. I think keeping it there might be the best idea I’ve ever had.  
  
I am still kissing him, drowning in it, as I feel his hand running over my arousal.  The real thing is so much better than my own hand. I moan into his mouth all while trying to lube up my fingers. Finally, accomplishing my task, I spread his legs to push one finger against his puckered entrance. He breaks the kiss and gasps for air, moaning as he feels my invasion. I grab him by the back of his head and pull his lips down for another kiss. I’m rough, I know I am, but how dare he leave me high and dry this morning.  Perhaps I’m being a little unreasonable, but I want him so bad.

  
**_No sex, no drugs, no wine,_ **   
**_No fun, no sin, no you, no wonder it's dark_ **   
**_Everyone around me is a total stranger_ **   
**_Everyone avoids me like a psyched lone-ranger...Everyone_ **   


I start pumping one finger inside of him; if I know Sam, he will start being vocal pretty soon. As if on cue the man squirming underneath me starts moaning and asking for more. I pump another finger into him, brushing that fleshy nub inside him, making him arch off the bed and moan my name.  
  
By the time I start pumping three fingers inside of him, brushing that spot each time, Sam is begging for it.  My other hand is fondling Sam's stiff length slightly, just enough to drive him up the wall. Sam pushes me off and sits up.  Grabbing the lube, he slathers some on my own erection. I don't let him fist my length too long, knowing I wouldn’t hold out much longer. Sam can get very impatient when he wants something, but then again so can I.  
  
I pin him to the bed, his legs spread wide and his eyes looking darkly at me. I crawl on top of him and position myself against his entrance. Slowly, I push past his tight ring of muscle, hearing Sam's breathing quicken. I pull out and then slide back in, a little deeper this time. I continue until I am buried to the hilt in Sam's warmth, feeling the hot walls of his insides pulse slightly around me.

**_That's why I'm turning Japanese  
I think I'm turning Japanese I really think so_ **

"Shit, Dean!" Sam throws his arms around my neck as I pick up the pace, my hips thrusting my dick into him with thorough strokes. I start to moan myself as I quicken my pace. With my hands on his thighs, I pump faster and harder, Sam's inner walls caressing me. I let one hand go to Sam's length, pumping it in perfect timing with my own thrusting. He is thrashing his head back and forth, his body arching up to meet my thrusts. I keep pumping him, feeling my body stiffen, I'm almost there, almost…  
  
"Sam, look at me." He does, he is panting and sweaty, and he looks wonderful, so much better than a Polaroid. I grunt as I fuck him, thrusting powerfully into his stretched out body. I stare at his eyes as he comes, his cock twitching in my fist, spewing his release all over my hand and chest. His eyes are squinted and he clenches his teeth as he rides out his orgasm. When I can’t last any longer I shiver and come hard inside my brother’s body, pumping Sam twice more before he totally milks me dry.  
  
I moan into his ear as I fall exhaustedly at his side. Thank god he let me take him or I would probably have gone insane. I lay there, my back facing him, his fingers tracing over my spine and running through my hair. I finally turn to see his eyes staring at me.  I laugh.  
  
"What's so funny."  
  
"Sam, did you know you look Japanese when you come?" He’s more than just my brother, and I love everything about him, even the fact that he looks Japanese when he comes

****_I'm turning Japanese, I think I'm turning Japanese, I really think so  
I'm turning Japanese, I think I'm turning Japanese, I really think so  
I'm turning Japanese, I think I'm turning Japanese, I really think so_

  
THE END  
  
 **2nd A/N** : This songfic isn't meant to offend anyone's ethnicity.  It is based on ideas about what the song's lyrics are really about.  (people squinting when they orgasm)  It is all in good fun and I hope no one is offended.


End file.
